Scalloping is a popular activity in which waders, swimmers, divers, and snorkelers retrieve aquatically submerged scallops for consumption. It is conventionally performed using a mesh collection bag having an opening on one end that is closeable by pulling a draw string or the like. In practice, the user typically swims beneath the water, filling the mesh bag with scallops.
Although using such mesh bags is effective, it has several disadvantages. Because the user typically carries the bag with one hand and swims using the other, the bag inhibits the user's ability to swim. This problem is compounded as the user collects more and more scallops because the bag eventually grows so heavy that swimming and carrying the bag at the same is nearly impossible. Accordingly, the user often has to empty the bag frequently. In order to free the hands for swimming, the mesh collection may be attached to the user's body via some type of strap. Unfortunately, these collection bags must still be emptied frequently and inhibit the user's ability to swim by interfering with the user's arms and/or legs.